Demon Law
by Mitsuko Maxwell
Summary: one shot, KIY Inu Yasha can't get the smells out of his mind...what will he do when his demon mind demands blood, and his human heart breaks?


Title: Demon Mind and Human Heart  
  
Author: Mitsuko Maxwell  
  
Rating: R for violence, gore, and sexual scenes  
  
Inspiration: The lovely folk song 'Tom Dooley', which is about a man finding out his girlfriend is cheating on him, and thus kills the both of them quite violently, and the man gets hanged. Also, finally understanding Good Charlotte's song, 'Bloody Valentine.'  
  
Author's notes: I didn't use all of the song, and this is my first gory bit. I wrote it after reading this awesome fic called 'Bloodstained', by Nghi. It's awesome! You should really go check it out!  
  
bold- thoughts  
  
italicized- words  
  
underlined- emphasis  
  
~~  
  
Oh, my love  
  
please don't cry  
  
I'll washed my bloody hands and  
  
we'll start a new life  
  
~~  
  
Inu Yasha can smell it on her. She tries to cover it up with her futuristic chemical perfumes, and the soaps and sprays that are made to eliminate odor, but it cannot hide the obvious smell from his youkai nose. He never says anything about the smells, merely waits for a clue, or even an explanation. It almost breaks his heart when he finally knows the truth, when he knows about her infidelities, her men full of the passion that can only happen when the love if forbidden. He is almost prepared to forgive her, since she is human and doesn't know any better.  
  
But the smells persist, they catch hold of his mind until all he can think about is the foreign smell clinging to her, even those places that she swore no one has ever touched but him. The thought of someone touching her, holding her to him, drives him mad, until all he can see while he kills the demons are the imagined faces of a hundred countless men. He confronts her about it finally, after the counseling of Miroku, but she shrugs it off, 'you're picking up on smells that I accumulate' she tells him, or 'I smell because we have to be so close in the subway.'  
  
She thinks him a fool. He's followed her through her day, has seen her meeting with men, kissing them in public, has even seen her with these men, peeking in by window, listening by doorway. It fills him with a blood red rage when he watches these scenes, and he clutches his sword to prevent his demon blood from empowering him. He fears that moment, because he still loves her.  
  
He knows what is within the right of the mate if aware of such a situation. The mate can kill: the other mate, the other person, the mate's family even, if his blood is still not satisfied. Demon law demands the spilling of blood, and his demon mind wars constantly with his human heart. The heart breaks with each scream of passion, with each second his hands are on her skin. The heart wants to know only why she did this, why she professes love while shattering his heart like a thin glass.  
  
But finally, after days of mental battle, one side as evenly armed as the other, the demon side wins.  
  
~~  
  
I ripped out  
  
His throat  
  
And called you on the telephone  
  
~~  
  
Inu Yasha finally can't stand it any longer, and allows the demon blood to broil, and bubble within him, until all he knows is to take revenge.  
  
He finds the man she goes to. It's simple, he just waits until she leaves him, and follows her shortly after. He follows them, first to a hotel, and watches them in the act, his blood seeming to rage, but he clutches his sword, and waits until the perfect moment. Each thrust inside her is another second of Inu Yasha's torture, and another promise of pain. Every moan, every grunt from her rose-petal lips, stabs into his human heart, making his demon mind scream at his weak, human heart, 'What more do you need? How much more pain do you want?'  
  
He hides when she leaves, and he cracks the sword's sheath while she passes. The man waits before leaving, taking a shower, and collecting his things from the floor where they had thrown them, heedless in their passion.  
  
Another crack is added to the sheath once the man leaves, and Inu Yasha begins to track his prey.  
  
He waits until night for the attack, standing over the sleeping man, waiting for him to wake up. When he does, he only has enough time to register Inu Yasha's calm face into his brain before claws rip his throat out, and a throaty chuckle fills his dying ears. The man slowly chokes on his own blood, watching Inu Yasha look at him with a calm and patient glaze to his golden eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha then rips the man limb from limb, reveling in the blood of the man. The blood and bits of flesh cover his front, and some of the fluid is absorbed into the material. His hair becomes spotted with red, and his pale face is sprayed with an arc of hearts blood, darker red and luscious. The bedroom is splattered with meat, ligaments, bits of bone, and blood when Inu Yasha is finished His demon mind calls for the eating of his flesh now, but Inu Yasha knows he couldn't.  
  
Instead, he picks up the sleek, modern black phone from the bedside table, and asks the sleepy operator for Kagome Higurashi, please.  
  
Inu Yasha admires the way the blood slides off his claws while he waits for his mate to pick up. The blood forms black pools of death at his fingertips, and Kagome picks up sleepily.  
  
He explained to Kagome in a calm, heavy voice, what he had just done. He explained in detail what the bedroom looked like throughout her sobs and moans. He told her to stay where she was, because he was coming to see her. He hung up the phone, his ear ringing slightly with her tears, sobs, and disbelieving cries, and left the room, sending one last glance over his shoulder.  
  
~~  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
~~  
  
She was sitting on her bed, tears still streaming down her face, but she no longer sobbed. She sat there, watching him enter, her eyes caught by his still dripping hands. She wore a simple white nightgown, the material matching the bed sheets and moonlight perfectly.  
  
He walked towards her slowly, letting the blood drip onto the clean carpet of her apartment. He paused at the threshold, his heart still yearning to forgive. He looked at her, with his heart leaping into his mouth, remembering the first time they had mated, remembering the screams of love she yelled out, remembering how she quivered under his touch, and his touch alone.  
  
'No. Never again will she shiver with the feel of my hand, never again will she moan with just the lightest touch of my lips on her fevered skin. Kill her, and then kill yourself.'  
  
Yes, he would kill her. He will rip out her heart, screaming and choking on her own blood, and tears will fall down his face. He will shred her beautiful body, break her ribs, and twist her neck. He'll throw her limbs across the room, her organs following behind her. And then he'll run himself through with his sword, his ever faithful sword. He'll die next to her corpse, his blood mingling with her's. 'It's only right....we're mates.'  
  
He walked towards her, his claws bared, his eyes already filling with the tears soon to be spilt, and Kagome smiled at him. She smiled joyously, and jumped from the bed, running towards her love, her death, her mate.  
  
They met in the middle, Inu Yasha with his claws, and Kagome with a pistol. The sound of two screams, both a mix of grief and heart-wrenching tragedy. Inu Yasha was faster, ripping out Kagome's throat with one clean sweep of his claws. Kagome gurgled, and stared helplessly at Inu Yasha. Before he could rip her heart out, like she knew we would, she aims and shoots, and hit him in the third charka, the middle eye. She falls; knowing that his soul will follow her's quickly.  
  
~~  
  
Headlines read  
  
Lovers died  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find.  
  
~~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
M&M: So, did you guys like that? It was a bit gory, but I thought it was.well, not sweet, but more like.bittersweet?  
  
IY: I hate you. ^-_-^  
  
Kagome: Wah!! ;_;  
  
Shippou: Once again, I'm not in your fic. Are you giving me a hint?  
  
Sango: Don't worry, I'm not in her fics a lot either.  
  
Miroku: I showed up! Yay! She likes me better!  
  
M&M: I wanna know what you think! Was that a good blood and guts ficlet? 


End file.
